Liar! Uncover the Truth Minor Characters
A list of supporting and antagonistic characters in the game Liar! Uncover the Truth. General |-|Yuri Kawai= Yuri is your best friend from college who’s well aware of your disastrous relationships and someone whom you can be yourself around. She’s an editor for a women’s magazine called “am am” and she gives you advice about the types of scumbags, which helps give you some insight on the liars. She currently has a boyfriend and later marries him. Yuri Kawai (LUTT).jpg |-|Shizuo Furuya= Shizuo is your cheating ex-boyfriend that you dumped. You’ve been with him for over three years and considered marrying him, but you find out he’s been cheating on you with another girl for half a year. At this revelation and his shallow reason for wanting you, you slap and dump him on the spot. In the Hectic Yuletide event, he sends creepy texts as your 'Santa' and stalks you during your date with Itaru Yuikawa. It's revealed that the two of you were first intimate together around Christmas and wants to relive that moment again, but then you also discover that he had a bit of an obsession with you before the two of you started dating. But you escape from him and Itaru rescued you from Shizuo by threatening him to leave you alone while you broke up with him once again. So you yell at Shizuo that an ounce of you still doesn't love him as you're interested in somebody else most likely Itaru instead of him and you leave with Itaru much to the heartbreak and sadness of Shizuo who failed of trying to talk things over with you screaming like a lunatic while his anniversary for you gets called off. In the Japanese Version, he is voiced by Taku Yashiro. Shizuo Furuya (LUTT).jpg |-|Mama= Your boisterous mother that plans to set you up with someone from your hometown (much to your displeasure). Because of that, you attend the extravagant matchmaking party to find a suitable husband so that you wouldn’t marry a ‘redneck’ and move back home. She’s very headstrong and talks in a thick country accent, which makes you cringe. Mama (LUTT).jpg |-|Fortuneteller= A homosexual fortuneteller you meet at the matchmaking party. He predicts that you walk away with ten gorgeous men but only nine are liars. You brush it off at first but the more you expose the liars, the more you believe his prediction. He charges his fortunes at high rates and tends to you call you doofus, but while he doesn’t offer more insight to your dilemma, he does give you small hints. He also appears in "Liar Remix! From Blah to Bombshell", where you find yourself physically unattractive and he explains that you are dreaming but to get out of the dream, you have to make 10 men fall in love with you. He later organizes a mixer and invites you, two other women named Rie and Saeko, and Sotaro, Itaru, Keima, and Toya. His actions are questionable so you don't know if he's on your side or not. In this event, he reveals that his name is John or 'Johnny' as he likes to call himself. Fortuneteller (LUTT).jpg |-|Monstrous Man= A wealthy mama’s boy you meet at the matchmaking event. His appearance and unhealthy attachment to his mother is a huge turn off for you, and you’re horrified that he desperately wants to date you. He provides you a clue that mama’s boys tend to call their mother's by her first name, which helps you in figuring out which liar is the mama’s boy. He later appears with the Fortuneteller and is in a relationship with him, which the Fortuneteller calls him Oinkeykins, much to your shock and relief. Monstrous Man (LUTT).jpg |-|Rattle Bones= A deathly thin man you meet at the matchmaking event. He prides himself for his inspiring fashion sense when you became speechless, but you were just shocked at his frail appearance. Rattle Bones (LUTT).jpg |-|Disheveled Guy= A creepy man you meet at the matchmaking event. His suit and hair are a mess and constantly talks about dogs and cars during his three minutes with you, much to your disgust. In the Hectic Yuletide event, you run into him while on a date with Kazumi where he reveals his name as Shibayama. Disheveled Guy (LUTT).jpg |-|Michiko Matsuki= Shuto’s mother who’s devoted to her son and his career. She prides herself in making nutritional meals for him and loves when he showers her with attention. She also constantly worries that Shuto won't need her anymore once he gets married. She has a husband named Shuzo and a daughter named Kanako. Michiko Matsuki (LUTT).jpg |-|Ayumi Yanase= Your ditzy coworker who’s cutesy way of talking and calling you on every work-related little problem on your days off irritates the heck out of you. She tends to make things awkward for the guys you’re dating and can be quite the gossiper. She’s 25 years-old and brags about getting married to her husband-to-be, which makes you secretly envious. Even though you see her an annoyance, she sees you as a friend and looks up to you. Ayumi Yanase (LUTT).jpg |-|Hajime Tanaka= Your manager from the department you work at in I&H Wedding Planning. He lacks knowledge about software and most computers in general, but he always praises your effort. Department Head (LUTT).jpg |-|Mako= One of your clients who’s getting married next month. You go out of your way to help clients like her to make her wedding a dream come true such as asking Toya for a cake to give her, and traveling to Akihabara for the costumes of her 80’s themed reception party. Mako (LUTT).jpg |-|Nanyami Fanboys= A group of nerds dressed in pink happi coats who mistake you for Nanyami when you go to Akihabara for a client . Nanyami Fanboys (LUTT).jpg |-|Nanyami= Nanyami is a popular pop idol who’s a big hit in Akihabara and collaborating with Joe Yazawa on her upcoming costume. She was Joe's first customer when he was first starting out and has always liked his early fashion style. She sees him as a bit odd, but has no idea that he has a major obsession with her nor does she remember when she met him when she was in middle school. Nanyami resembles you but she is younger with shorter hair and dimples. His real name is Nanami Shimizu. Nanyami (LUTT).jpg |-|Father= Your kind-hearted father who’s mellower than your mother. He gave you a good-quality fountain pen on your fourth year in college that became your lucky charm; you often use it for work because of that and it writes very smooth. That pen and note become key pieces of evidence that help you expose one of the liars. Father (LUTT).jpg |-|Shinya Sano= Shinya Sano (LUTT).jpg Kunio’s coworker who’s quite the womanizer. He finds you very attractive but admits that you’re too fiery for his taste. He reveals to Kunio's wife about Kunio's bachelor pad when she confronts him, which put Kunio in a heap of trouble. Shinya Sano (LUTT).jpg |-|Yasushi Tsujimoto= A sleazy music producer you meet a party with Kazumi. He tries to introduce you to the adult film industry, but you decline ‘politely’ so that you wouldn’t embarrass Kazumi. He’s later arrested for distributing drugs, but released due to his connections with the police chief. It was rumored that he’d force the addicts to become porn actors in order to pay off the debts they owned him. He's a powerful figure in the entertainment industry so he's able to use his influence on celebrities like Joe Yazawa and Kazumi Kagami. It's revealed that sometime ago, he asked Joe to create a costume for Nanyami, but then decided to switch it to a younger pop idol for he deemed Nanyami 'too old' in a pop star industry and considered moving her to the adult film industry. Yasushi Tsujimoto (LUTT).jpg |-|Kotoko Hiroi= Kazumi’s editor and publisher that’s well aware of his circumstances. She's very firm and stern towards Kazumi for he can be a bit flighty or carefree with his work, especially when he's got a deadline coming up. You were suspicious that she was Kazumi’s wife and had a young son with her, but this proved to be untrue. When you accuse Kazumi of using drugs, she overhears everything and urges him to tell you the truth. Kotoko Hiroi (LUTT).jpg |-|Tomoe Ando= A friend of yours and Yuri’s from college whom is often referred as 'Lady Sachi'. When she invites you and Yuri to a girl’s night out, she tells you that a 'friend' of hers was engaged to a con artist and he swindled the money that she spent on their wedding, which turned out to be fake. You suspect that the 'friend' is really her, but she vehemently denies it when you bring it up. Her insight helped you deduce which liar was a con artist. Tomoe Ando (LUTT).jpg |-|Tsubasa= A buxom doctor who’s haughty and malicious towards you. You first met her at Tozai General Hospital when you have a bad cold and she insults you for not being so sick if you can put on make-up. Since then you can’t stand her, especially when she calls you a redneck. Sotaro acknowledges her medical opinion, but loathes her as a person. She had fallen for Sotaro, but later fell in love with Itaru when she followed Sotaro to the ramen restaurant, so she’s infuriated that both men want you. She later meets up with you and tells you awful things about Itaru and Sotaru (most likely so that you’ll dump them), and leaves in a huff when you refuse to believe her. The Fortuneteller, hearing the whole thing, states that everything she said was a lie, except for one thing. Tsubasa (LUTT).jpg |-|Mai Takahashi= Your older sister who’s married and has a son named Mars. She lives outside of Tokyo and whenever she visits you, she generally ropes you into babysitting Mars, which you hate because you have better things to do thus avoiding her as much as possible. Mai Takahashi (LUTT).jpg |-|Mars Takahashi= Mai’s six year-old son and your nephew. He’s very bratty and a handful, which makes you loathe babysitting him. You admit that he can be cute when he’s being nice or sleeping. You often refer him as Omen child. Mars Takahashi (LUTT).jpg Lover's Route |-|Akira= A yakuza thug who works for Mamiya Family. On Haruichi’s orders, he monitors your movements and who you’re seeing since Haruichi is busy with his company. He really respects and cares for Haruichi. Akira (LUTT).jpg |-|Mr. Mamiya= Haruichi and Natsuki’s father who’s the current leader of the Mamiya Family. He wants his son to take over when finds a suitable wife. Unlike his wife, he’s willing to listen and judges people on their traits rather than their background. Mr. Mamiya (LUTT).jpg |-|Natsuki Mamiya= Haruichi’s younger sister who is kind and sweet. Haruichi brings her to you as a client to help plan her wedding because of their family circumstances. She wants to leave the mafia life for she’s in love with a normal man and wants to have a normal life with him, but her mother refuses for that to happen and tries to break them apart by using criminal means. Thanks to you and Haruichi, her wedding is a success. Natsuki Mamiya (LUTT).jpg |-|Mrs. Mamiya= Haruichi and Natsuki’s mother who’s the matriarch of the Mamiya Family. She’s very ruthless, controlling, and will stop at nothing to get what she wants. She blames you for her daughter eloping with a man she disagrees with and ‘seducing’ her son to turn him against her. She hated you for you did not come from a prominent family and believed that you're some trashy gold digger that only wanted to be with Haruichi because of his money and power. Mrs. Mamiya (LUTT).jpg |-|Mamiya Underling= A disgruntled thug of the Mamiya Family who’s jealous of Haruichi’s position. Mrs. Mamiya orders him and several others to kill you, but he decides to make you his woman as way to punish Haruichi. Before he could harm you, Haruichi stops him. Mamiya Underling (LUTT).jpg |-|Kazuma Shinohara= One of your colleagues at I&H Wedding but works in a different department, so you don’t know him very well. When you and him run into each other at a hot springs resort, rumors spread that the two of you are a couple at work. He’s interested in you and wants to make the rumors true, but you weren’t interested in him since you were dating Haruichi. Kazuma Shinohara (LUTT).jpg |-|Masaki Aihara= A handsome co-worker at I&H Wedding. He’s quite the ladies’ man and very popular with the female employees, but this irritates you and often avoid him. He’s attracted to your classy, city girl persona and often flirts with you. Like Ayumi, he purposely says the wrong thing in front of the guy you're dating which creates misunderstandings. He only appears in the Lovers Routes and in some of the events. Masaki Aihara (LUTT).jpg |-|Kadokawa= Kazumi's good friend who's the president of a publishing company that publishes his work. He was an editor who’d helped Kazumi out back when they were younger, and they've been good friends since then and is aware of Kazumi's heart condition. He was once passionate about releasing books that'll last generations, but then his priorities changed to where he'd only publish books if guaranteed a movie deal to turn up profit. He cancels Kazumi’s upcoming novel, most likely due to Tsujimoto’s influence, but you plea your case and explain that Kazumi based their friendship on the two protagonists in his book. The fact that Kazumi still cherishes their friendship rekindles his passion, and publishes the novel. Kadokawa (LUTT).jpg |-|Reiko Misaki= A gorgeous actress who’s smitten with Kazumi. She’s the reason why Tsujimoto stopped Kazumi’s release of his new novel; she was promised the lead role in the movie from Kazumi’s upcoming book, but Kazumi thwarted it by changing the female protagonist into another man. She and Tsujimoto then conspire to create a scandal of her and Kazumi in a passionate relationship in order to boost her fame. Despite her striking good looks, the movie industry views her poorly but was able she to ‘bribe’ Tsujimoto into rebranding her. Reiko Misaki (LUTT).jpg |-|Saeko= Asuza’s regular from when he worked at a host club. She was in love with him, so she believed his lie about being an author and gave him money to help finance his book series; thus became the catalyst of Azusa career as a con artist. She later found out that she was conned and wanted revenge so she stalks him, which leads him to move into your apartment. Once she finds out, she becomes jealous of your relationship with Azusa and hires two men to ransack your apartment and try to rob you. She then gets her hitmen to kidnap you with the intent of beating you up so she can hurt Azusa. She also appears in "Liar Remix! From Blah to Bombshell" where she's participates in a mixer organized by the Fortuneteller. She dresses in a frilly and cutesy outfit and claims that she's 'eternally 20', but you believe that she's around your age or older. She's immediately smitten with Toya hardly wanted to talk with anyone else. She then becomes furious when he and the other guys are attracted to you. Saeko (LUTT).jpg |-|Tetsuya Shiga= Sotaro's adoptive father and the director of Tozai Hospital. He immediately disapproves Sotaro wanting to marry you for you work (as well as thinks your job as a wedding planner is frivolous) and considers you trashy for wearing makeup. He insults toward you cause Sotaro to finally stand up to him, and he disowns his son and fires him from the hospital. After Sotaro talks to him, he takes back his disown and lets Sotaro work back in the hospital and continue dating you, much to his dismay. Tetsuya Shiga.png |-|Yuko Shiga= Sotaro's adoptive mother and Tetsuya's wife. She's a quiet and reserve woman that holds the guilt of never to produce a child of her own. She loves Sotaro as if he was her own son and wants him to be happy. When her husband set Sotaro to meet a potential bride soon after his second divorce, she tried to persuade him to let Sotaro do what he wants but he harshly reprimanded her. She first meets you at the hospital and later on tells you about Sotaro's origins. When her husband and Sotaro got into a fight about you, she explains that her husband is mainly all bark and will consent to your marriage to Sotaro. Yuko Shiga.png |-|Rumi= A famous French-Japanese model who was Sotaro's second ex-wife. She was in love with Sotaro when she first met him but after they were married, she was forced to quit her job and be a homemaker, and was often left alone. After she left Sotaro, she launched her own clothing brand, 'belle', and married her husband who'd helped her launch her brand. Despite her lavish lifestyle, she’s very down-to-earth which made her relatable to you. You meet up with her at a restaurant across from her store after Sotaro left you for work, and she gives you an insight of her sad, short marriage life to him. Rumi (LUTT).jpg |-|Kosuke Enokida= A boy you liked back in elementary school who was a transfer student from Tokyo. You had confessed your feelings for him, but he cruelly rejected you because you played in the mud, which led you to change your appearance and hate your country roots. He was also one of the kids who bullied Itaru. When you attend the reunion, he flirts with you but then you find out he’s married with a child named Kirara. You and Itaru expose this in front of his wife and daughter as payback. As a result, his wife calls him a horrible cheater in anger while his daughter calls him a pig, much to the horror and regret of Kosuke. Kosuke Enokida (LUTT).jpg Event Routes/ File Stories |-|Miho Fujino= A reporter who's rumored to be his mistress. Her little brother Kanata is a huge fan of Shuto so she asked him to visit her brother at the hospital after she interviewed him. When you ask Shuto about the gossip article, he lies that he doesn't know her but he only did it to protect Kanata from the press; the time the photo was taken of him and her, Shuto was really going to celebrate with Kanata at her apartment. When you confront him on inconsistencies in his story, she hears all this and tells you the truth. She only appears in "Gossip or Truth!?". She's also 23 years old and engaged to another man. Miho Fujino (LUTT).jpg |-|Katana Fujino= Miho's litter brother who's a big fan of Shuto. He loves soccer and dreams of playing for Shuto's team, the Tokyo Cranes, but he'd developed heart condition and hardly leaves the hospital. He's supposed to have surgery but is very scared to go through it, but with your and Shuto's help, he decides to have the surgery. He only appears in "Gossip or Truth!?" in Shuto's route. Kanata Fujino (LUTT).jpg |-|Mitsuyo Mizuhashi= A long time fashion celebrity who's rumored that her and Joe are in a scandalous affair. She only appears in "Gossip or Truth!?". Mitsuyo Mizuhashi (LUTT).jpg |-|Kenji Nakamoto= A famous fashion designer and producer of 'Beauty Girl', popular brand for businesswomen. He's jealous of Joe Yazawa and challenges him to a fashion showdown, only to cheat. He only appears in "Gossip or Truth!?" in Joe's route. Kenji Nakamoto (LUTT).jpg |-|Go Kinosaki= A writer that cause the scandal of being Kazumi's ghostwriter. He only appears in "Gossip or Truth!?" in Kazumi's route. Go Kinosaki (LUTT).jpg |-|Shinji Akahira= A new coworker who first appears in "Chocolate-Coated Lies". He immediately attracts your female colleagues (particularly your superior Rie), as well as yourself. He's in an a cappella group but while this true, it's also a cover for sex parties and he tries to recruit you as the "guest of honor", but you quickly figure it out and call him out on it. The members of the sex party nearly force you into it, but Shinji saves you by lying that you aren't the girl. He has in own route in the event. He also makes a cameo in "Liar Remix! From Blah to Bombshell", and again in "Spring Break Madness" where he plans to go to Okinawa during Golden Week. He had a major role in "Candy-Filled Capers" and had a route. Since then he's appeared in some of the sequel chapters along with Masaki and Ayumi. His birthday is confirmed to be on June 2. Shinji Akahira (LUTT).jpg |-|Rie Takaoka= Your superior from a different department at work who is bossy and arrogant. She's immensely disliked by your female colleagues because she tries to hog all the male coworkers for herself. She first appears in "Chocolate-Coated Lies" where she belittles the women's chocolates with her superior cake, but you figure out that the cake was really pre-ordered and had tried to pass it off as her own. When Shinji started working for I&H Wedding Planning, she immediately flirts with him and in his route, she confesses her feelings for him but he turns her down for he's attracted to you. It's estimated that she's in her thirties and brags that she's good at cooking, which is not true. She again appears in "Liar Remix! From Blah to Bombshell" where she's participates in a mixer organized by the Fortuneteller. She immediately set her sights on Sotaro, since he's a doctor, but quickly grew bored with him since he didn't talk much and moves on to Keima. She's furious that Keima, Toya, Sotaro, and Itaru are attracted to you. In "Spring Break Madness", she brags that she's traveling to Paris during Golden Week, and when you were hesitant on explaining your plans (i.e. you had planned on staying home) she taunts you in front of your colleagues. Rie Takaoka (LUTT).jpg |-|Kota Sato= Toya's employee at Patisserie Kashi and regarded as his right-hand man. He admires Toya's work on his cakes and isn't very fond of you and later on near the half of the very end of Toya's route in Chocolate-Coated Lies, he apologies to you for his rudeness towards you right after Toya scolds him to be polite to you. He only appears in "Chocolate-Coated Lies" in Toya's route. Kota Sato (LUTT).jpg |-|Karen Hanazono= A woman who's the daughter of a CEO that Haruichi's client. She appears in "I Can't Wait Any Longer" File where she's completely enamored with Haruichi and wants to marry him, but he's not interested in her. From her FriendFind messages and the fact that Haruichi lies about having a woman in his car, you're suspicious that she was his girlfriend but this was untrue. She also appears in "I'll Keep You Safe" File as a nameless woman who stalks you. Apparently, she had met Azusa at the same matchmaking party and fell in love with him, but was furious when he's dating you. She follows you everywhere and taking pictures of you, sent you a threatening message, and then use a shovel to smash your face but Azusa stops her and warns her to never come near you again. Karen Hanazono (LUTT).jpg Trivia *This is one of the few Voltage games where the minor characters have the same art style as the main characters. *Shizuo is the only minor character in all of Voltage games to be given a voice actor, something that's mainly reserved to for the main characters. *Despite being a minor character, Shinji has a profile describing him as 'Sexy company newbie' and 'Winning at work and in life', and had his own route in an event. This could potentially make him a love interest in the future. Category:Liar! Uncover the Truth Category:Minor Characters Category:Liar! Uncover the Truth Minor Characters